The present invention relates to a bifluidically controlled distributor of a fluid coming from a source under a first pressure. Such a distributor is used particularly in hydraulic actuators controllable manually or automatically, for example, clutch actuators for motor vehicles.
More specifically, the invention relates to a bifluidically controlled distributor of a fluid coming from a first source of fluid under high pressure, comprising, in a blind bore made in a body, a sliding piston, defining, with a plug of the bore, a first control chamber connected to a first source of control fluid, a slide ensuring communication between the first source of fluid under high pressure, or a reservoir of fluid under low pressure and an outlet conduit for the distributed fluid, the slide being returned to the rest position up against the piston by an elastic means.